Jill Screams For Ice Cream
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Wild and hormonal, Jill is going to turn the R.P.D. upside down until she finds out who ate her ice cream.


Title: Jill Screams for Ice Cream

Summary: Wild and hormonal, Jill is going to turn the R.P.D. upside down until she finds out who ate her ice cream.

**Notes: Ah don't you just love the random ideas? **

Jill Valentine headed to the cafeteria in the Raccoon City Police Department. She had a slight headache and longed for that ice cream she had stored in S.T.A.R.S. fridge that morning. Great Divide... half creamy vanilla, half yummy chocolate that all women craved.

Licking her lips, and yet muttering about cramps at the same time, she opened the fridge. Then she frowned. She began shoving paper bags aside, searching for that pint of ice cream.

An angry shriek burst forth. Her ice cream was gone! Whoever ate it was going to pay.

Unfortunately for him, Joseph Frost was the first person she came in contact with. "Hey, Jill," he began, raising his hand in greeting. Whatever he was going to say next was lost forever as Jill roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall.

"Did you eat it?" she demanded, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Eat what?" Joseph spluttered. His eyes were wide and he was searching for someone to come along and save him.

"I wrote my name on it!" Jill shrieked.

It looked as though Joseph's eyes were going to pop out of his head. He began to splutter and feebly kick around. Whatever had gotten into Jill he did not want a part of it.

To his immense relief, Chris Redfield and Forest Speyer rounded the corner in search of their respective brown-bagged lunch. Shocked only for a moment, Chris stepped forward and gently pulled Jill away from Joseph, who, after dropping to the floor, scurried to his feet and hide behind Forest.

"She's gone mad!" he said, peering around Forest's side.

"If he didn't eat it, one of you had to!"

"Eat what?" Forest asked. "We haven't eaten anything. We've just now come for our own lunches."

Jill glared at all three of them. She huffed and felt Chris's hand tightening on her shoulder. Shrugging him off, she stomped down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Joseph asked. Chris and Forest could only shrug.

As Jill continued to stomp off in search of someone to question about the missing ice cream, she bit her lip. Pausing she heard someone coming down the hall behind her. Spinning around, she caught sight of Barry Burton.

"Gone off that diet Barry?" she snapped, her hands falling on her hips. She scowled at him, but Barry merely chuckled instead of wilting under her gaze.

"Did I eat your ice cream? No. I have to say, though, it was rather tempting." Patting her on the shoulder he added, "I would put it in a bag labeled 'meatloaf' next time. No one will touch it."

Jill watched him head up the stairs and towards the S.T.A.R.S. office. Why hadn't she thought of that? She would have to thank him later.

She supposed she should have headed upstairs. But she still wished to avenge her ice cream. As she turned down a hall, she caught sight of Brad Vickers.

"Brad!" she shouted, stomping over to him.

Brad glanced up. Having already heard how crazy Jill was being from Joseph, all Brad could do was let out a terrified "meep!" and run off.

Sighing, Jill sank down on the stairs and began to rub her temples. She should have stayed in bed with a heating pad. But of course Captain Wesker would probably order her dragged out of her bed and into the office anyway.

"Not like there's much to do." she muttered.

Getting to her feet, she began to drag herself to the S.T.A.R.S. office. On her way, she passed Richard Aiken and Kenneth Sullivan. She only gave them a glance. There was no hint of chocolate, no empty container of ice cream in either of their hands.

Once in the office, she groaned and sank down at her desk, burying her head in her arms.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Jill trailed off as she looked up. Sitting at his desk, feet propped up on stacks of paperwork, was Albert Wesker. She stared and struggled to find a word, an insult, to throw at Wesker, who was leaning back and licking the last drop of ice cream slowly off his spoon.

Her ice cream.

With a howl of rage, she dove across her desk and tackled her leader. Papers fluttered through the air as she straddled him. "YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!" she shouted. "YOU ATE IT!"

The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members, both from Alpha team and Bravo team, crowded the door way. They could only stare as Jill continued to scream and repeatedly bash Wesker against the floor by his shoulders.

An empty pint container rolled slowly across the floor until it came to rest next to a spoon.


End file.
